12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Man-Woman's Diner
(Warning Contains Spoilers To the Season 2 Finale) Man-Woman's Diner is a small diner owned by the Man-Woman located elsewhere in The City that First appears in "Signals", with Fitz and The Eye talking at a diner. The Eye wants Fitz to retrieve his money from a magical being named Golden Joe. The Eye informs Fitz that Joe owes him "50 mil.", The Only Food we see being served is a Fiery Salad by the Man-Woman, no other food is seen but Fries are mentioned by Peanut Cop, in "Rememorized". Also in the Episode, "Rememorized', Mouse and Skillet are hungry, they head down to the local diner, Just as Mouse crashes his jet on the side of the road, he begins to have a gunfight with an unknown person. Meanwhile, the stoned Peanut Cop is robbing the diner. Though, due to no one being in the diner, he's just talking to himself. Eventually, Fitz and Skillet enter the building, but shortly after the Green-Sweatered Woman walks in and says "Officer, Officer you can't sleep here!" She begins to get on the trio's nerves, they all pull out their guns they begin to open fire on here, In the same episode The Man-Woman's Job at the Diner is not working out by The Man-Woman, who would rather catch a ball all day than work at the diner, The Diner gets destroyed by Shark by a press of a button in "Eighteen", seen on a monitor, In "Prolegomenon", Fitz wanders into the burning diner, where he walks up to a red-glowing pinball machine and starts playing. The pinball machine's bumpers are covered in cryptic red symbols. Soon, a pink cloud with orbiting musical notes descends from the sky outside and flashes brightly, causing the wrecked diner to return to pristine condition. The pink cloud says that her name is Archeus, after which Fitz tells her he can't read the symbols on the pinball machine. Archeus tells him he'd be able to read them, if he gives up the fight for "everything." Fitz says that she doesn't make sense, and Archeus responds "No one understands this." She tells him that his wife and child are alive, but they need his help and warns, "Don't believe what you haven't been shown." She tells him that "the square guy can afford technology to away the mind." Archeus insists that Fitz look to her, but Fitz tells her to leave. She says "Skillet needs you--" Then a tiny ball containing Skillet's image rises out of the pinball machine and floats in the air, later we see the Clock on the wall of the diner, as its minute hand moves to 2:23. Peanut Cop and Golden Joe are standing over Fitz, who has just woken up, asking him to go get a sandwich. After realizing that the time has changed, Fitz is surprised by Skillet, who jumps through the diner window and lands on top of him. Everyone walks outside the diner, and Archeus departs, saying, "Believe in it, Fitz. We believe in you." Fitz tells Archeus, "I will." Golden Joe is confused by what Fitz said, and he and Peanut Cop say that they thought "this was finished." Fitz says he did too, "but I guess we're not." Fitz, Skillet, Golden Joe, and Peanut Cop walk down the street of the now-restored town, and above them the sun sets in a real sky. Exterior * The Outside of the Diner is first seen in "Rememorized", The Diner is weirdy shaped, the window is square shaped also the diner depictions the inside pure white, orange/Yellow in the nighttime, seen in "Booger Haze" and on a monitor in "Eighteen", the window also says "Drine", the door is seen, it says "Open To Cars", in a faint red or pink coloring, a weird purple top is on it, two weird blue shaped legs on each side at seen of the diner, green coloring is on parts of the diner, most of the Diner is poorly drawn with lines on the diner. In "Eighteen" and "Prolegomenon", the exterior is fully destroyed but later fully restored by Archeus. Interior * In "Signals", there is a white colored interior and a window showing the outside of The City, the diner's inside is not empty, as a Table and two chairs can be seen in the diner where Fitz and Eye sit, there is a T.V. behind them on a shelf. * In "Rememorized", The Diner changes in the inside as the white interior is still seen, the Table and two chairs are missing, leaving this part of the inside empty, the window is still seen with the Word "RENID" can be seen on the top of it, the word means "Diner" backwards, there is a faintly colored floor seen, a small window on the top left, and on the left, a gray desk area having a Cash Register is seen and weird poorly drawn purple lights are on top of the ceiling. * In "Prolegomenon", the destroyed interior of the Diner is seen until Archeus clears and fixes everything and The Diner to pristine condition, the inside goes back to the one seen in Rememorized. Appearances "Signals", "Rooster" (Cameo), "Rememorized", "Spharktasm" (Cameo), "Booger Haze" (Cameo), "Eighteen" & "Prolegomenon" Trivia * The Diner makes a brief appearance in "Rooster" when Rectangular Businessman asks Shark if he got his signals and a brief scene of Man-Woman in the Diner in the daytime, is emitting the air horn noise is shown, The Diner makes a small appearance in "Spharktasm", on one of Shark's Monitors in his Monitor Room and the Diner can be seen a little bit in "Booger Haze", when Shark and Rectangular Businessman are driving in Shark's Car to pick the annoying Green-Sweatered Woman. Category:Locations